ACCEPTANCE
by strawberries rule
Summary: ch. 10 updated! NALEY. AU! Haley goes to a new school. R & R, please.
1. NEW SCHOOL tough

AU. Haley is a new face at Tree Hill. This is a Naley [Nathan/Haley] If I may do other couples, I don't know yet. This is AU I repeat so if things are off, you'll get it later. HAPPY READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
For the third time in the first ten minutes of Calculus, Haley stared at problem number one. Mr. Snork was impatiently waiting for her to answer it. Then for the fourth time in ten minutes, Haley drifted off into dreamland.  
  
"Haley! Do you have the answer? Are you okay?" asked Mr. Snork, bringing her out of her reverie. Embarrassed, Haley came to and realized that people were staring. At HER. God, how embarrassing, they were STARING at her. Shuffling in her seat, she let out a muffled answer.  
  
"What was that? Speak louder." Came Mr. Snork's congested voice. Listening to the laughter and giggling around her, Haley turned another brighter shade of red. This was NOT happening. ESPECIALLY on her second day of school. Sighing, Haley repeated her answer, not looking up once.  
  
Nodding his fat-rolled head at her answer, Mr. Snork moved on with the rest of the class. Another day of school, another day of sticking all to herself, she thought. She was so looking forward to the end of the day.  
  
Yesterday, when she had arrived at school, she had been somewhat excited. Her parents had finally decided to move to a town, which was pretty small, and to a pretty decent house. She wasn't disappointed that she lived on the other side of town, far away from the hill where the mansions lay. Haley had indeed been looking forward to Tree Hill High, hoping and wishing with all her heart that it would be different this time. That she would actually be accepted into a crowd, where she felt needed and loved. Sure she got plenty of love from her family, heck, her brothers loved her so much that they were overbearingly protective. It actually amused her though.  
  
Returning her thoughts to calculus, she let out a small sigh. Haley glanced at the clock and noticed that the first period would be over in fifteen minutes and decided to get to work, not wanting any homework to do at home. Ten minutes later, Haley was going over the events of her life, including her first day of school, yesterday.  
  
When she had arrived at THH, she had been assigned a locker right in the middle of all her classes and she was thankful for it. Haley was never the one to complain, though she would have been annoyed for awhile. Haley had walked through the halls with her backpack securely in place and her calculus book in her arm. She was disappointed to find out, as she walked through those halls, that this school wasn't so different from her last one. There were cliques here, just like the last school, and the most popular group seemed to be the one with the cheerleaders and the jocks. Figures, she thought as she somewhat dejectedly walked right on to her class. As she passed them, one of the girls, a petite brunette, looked at her, then turned back and started giggling. Feeling a bit riled, Haley decided that it was for the best if she didn't say anything, so she just let it go.  
  
During calculus, she had neatly written every problem and had answered every question promptly and accurately. Haley had been careful not to look, or stare, at those sitting around her. The brunette that had giggled at her was there in that class whispering incessantly with a blonde. The class finally ended, much to Haley's delight, and she went trudged on to the next class, which happened to be English.  
  
She had passed the day, making sure not to look too suspicious, and had eaten lunch by herself. Haley had felt like crying when she reached home, and as Haley thought about yesterday today, she felt a pang of sadness. Then the bell rang.  
  
Time for English, my least favorite class. Woohoo. Hope it's better than yesterday. Haley had walked into English yesterday clutching her books and had sat in the wrong seat. The teacher had obviously made a mistake when she had told Haley to sit there. When the owner of the seat came through the door, he had stood right next to it, staring impatiently at Haley to get up. Not knowing what she should do, she had stayed there. The guy who was annoyed now, rudely told her to "MOVE IT" and the class had stared at her, while she stared at this boy/man in front of her taken aback. A little intimidated, Haley had just gotten out of her seat and waited until everyone else had been seated before taking the seat, which happened to be right next to the one she had just been sitting in. Shaking her head of her thoughts, she murmured, "The past is the past. There's nothing I could do to fix it. Hope today's better though."  
  
By the time she sat down in her desk, the bell had rung and Ms. Tambaruni had started today's lesson. Sighing, Haley took out her book and started flipping the ugly yellow pages. She gasped a little when she felt a quick jab on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see a girl in a skimpy dress staring at her and smiling. Surprised, Haley asked what she wanted. "Oh, nothing. Nothing important anyway." Confused, Haley turned back around. That's when she heard giggles, so she turned around and glared at the girl, whose name was something like Nina or Katie or some other name like that. Then all of them behind her started laughing harder, but at what she didn't know. Actually she had a feeling that it was a prank, like those signs stuck on your back or something. Hoping that the students of THH hadn't already started picking on her now, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading the directions for the work.  
  
By the end of class, all had been well. Haley now had a friend, who was one of those super model-looking types with a very bubbly personality. Haley thanked God that she had been able to make a friend out of Gina, and hoped that today might just be the day that she would be accepted by her peers. She just hoped, but smiling brightly she headed to her locker to get the materials needed for chemistry. 


	2. her past

CH. 2  
  
AU again.  
  
Haley walked into Mr. Boyarski's chem class. She was still thinking about what happened in English when she saw the desks in the room. Oh no.this just CAN'T be happening!, Haley thought groaning inwards. The only desk left in the room was next to the girl, who had stuck that sign on her back. Letting out a small almost inaudible groan, Haley walked over to the desk and plopped right down.  
  
Without Gina there to help her out, Haley was feeling a bit intimidated, actually she was feeling downright scared. No, Haley wasn't a wuss, but getting into trouble with her fellow peers was not the way to start off a new year in a new school. No, she thought, I'm actually going to try new things and not get into trouble. Nope, no trouble at all. Finalizing her thoughts, she slammed her fist on her desk with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
Hearing giggling and feeling people stare, she turned to her side and noticed that people were staring right at her. Not again, she thought. Why are they ALWAYS staring? Feeling like a deer caught in headlights, Haley bent her head as far down as she could and turned tomato red. Hearing more giggles and laughs, Haley felt like bait. Like a worm being dangled before a school of hungry fish. Yep, she felt like that alright.  
  
So blinking away the tears that were starting to form, Haley tuned them out. Why do people always try to pick on me? What's wrong with me? It's not like I did anything wrong, did I? Smiling ruefully, Haley's thoughts began to drift off to the past when she actually had friends. That had been awhile ago, before she began high school, during middle school.  
  
FLASHBACK "Come on Hales. We're going to be late!" cried her best friend Karen Dopt. Putting her skirt on as fast as she could, Haley nearly tripped and fell. Laughing, Karen steadied her and finally Haley was done. "Aren't you excited? Jo Wret is going to be there and so are his friends. Oh I just can't wait! I hope he asks me to dance, then I'll shout 'yes!' and run into his arms. . Oh no, that's a little too desperate. Oh, but he's still going to be there.and in a suit." Sighed Karen looking all dreamy-eyed. Haley, laughing at her friend's wishfulness, said, "Just remember to invite me to your wedding." Giggling and making her wedding plans, Karen grabbed Haley's wrist and dragged them through the door of Haley's room. Haley was almost out the door when her mother's ever-so-calm voice stopped her. "Remember to be home at eleven and no later."  
  
Nodding her head, Haley skipped out the door and into Karen's brother's car. Karen's brother, Brian, was the one who had gotten them invitations to Brian's girlfriend's party. Karen and Haley had squealed with delight and had thanked Brian ever so profusely, making sure to put away the invitations beforehand so Brian couldn't take it back. Brian had been grinning like a Cheshire cat and was grinning now, looking at his younger sister and her best friend, who happened to be his best friend's sister. Looking back on the road, Brian thought of his promise to Ben that Haley wouldn't be touched, manhandled, or drunk by the time she came back home, and he intended to keep that promise.  
  
Glancing into the mirror, he saw the girls giggling like fools and smiled to himself. They're like little kids being excited over a party like this. No one better lay a hand on my sister or Haley, or they'll never see the light of day again. Smiling a little at the fact that he mentally threatened the people at the party, Brian parked his car in his girlfriend's driveway and got out of the car. By the time he had parked, the girls, especially Karen, had shoved the doors and raced out of the somewhat beat up Honda Civic. Shaking his head a little, Brian went inside. That's when the party began.  
  
Haley was having so much fun, partying as hard as she could since this opportunity wouldn't come again. She thought the high school guys would have treated her like a little kid, but they were being very cozy and guys, of all lengths and sizes, would ask her to dance. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Karen looking doe-eyed at Jo, and Jo sneakily throwing glances her way. Turning her attention back to her dance partner, she danced and danced and danced. After about 20 dances, Haley was parched. She needed a drink so badly, but heeding her brother's warning about spiked punches, asked people around her if there was any water.  
  
She was handed a bottle of water, and through her desperation, didn't notice that the seal had been broken. Haley took a long sip of water then headed towards Karen. She was feeling a bit light-headed, but decided that it was due to her slightly swollen feet. She had been stupid and worn heals that were five inches high. Shaking her head at her thoughtlessness, she waved at Karen and sat down on the armrest beside Karen. Haley noticed Jo looking at her and smiled. She shouldn't have done that.  
  
Jo had started looking at Haley through new eyes because of that radiant smile that had lit up her whole face. Karen, feeling a bit out of the picture, said she would get something to drink and stood up. Jo didn't even look at her walk away but paid attention solely to Haley. Haley didn't mind a bit, actually she didn't feel anything at all. Not noticing anything really, not even Jo's stare, she just started talking to him about everything.  
  
Then everything had gone downhill from there, at least in Haley's thoughts now. If only she had started to look for Karen and had walked away, then nothing would have happened. But instead she had stayed and Jo, minute by minute, was looking cuter and cuter. Of course Jo KNEW she was drugged and understood why she swayed a little when she tried to stand up. And Jo KNEW that he was going to get laid that night. O yea, and by Miss Haley James herself.  
  
By the time Karen had come back with a drink, Haley and Jo were in a lip- lock. Karen, furious, threw her drink and ran out of the room. By the time Karen came back with her brother, Haley and Jo had found a room in the house and proceeded to get it on. Karen, furious and a bit lost, hoped she could find her friend to take her home. THEN, Karen would yell at her, not in front of all these highschoolers.  
  
But Karen never made it in time to save Haley from giving up her virginity to Jo, unwillingly. And Karen would believe anything Haley had to say, ever again. That was all because of a long sip of her spiked drink and Karen walking in on Haley and Jo. Karen had screamed and yelled and cried, but Haley felt nothing, nothing at all but sleep. Brian had heard the noise and walked into a sight he thought and wished that he would never have to see. Before Jo could get up to "explain" his side of the story, Brian's fist was in his mouth.  
  
Brian gruffly picked up Jo's clothes and kicked Jo out of the room. "Put Haley's clothes on her as best as you can. Talk to her later." Brian said as he walked out of the room, still shocked and a bit mad. Karen still angry shook Haley and proceeded to clothe her.not because she was going to forgive her, but the chance that Haley's mom might tell Karen's mom where she was tonight was something she didn't want happening.  
  
The following morning Haley had woken up feeling very groggy. She walked to Karen's house but found out Karen had left already with Brian. Confused, Haley walked to school alone where she walked into the biggest surprise of her life. There were signs everywhere with "Haley's a slut" and "Want to score? Call Haley" all over the place in the halls. People were laughing at her and her friends, well now they weren't her friends, looked at her with scorn.  
  
That had been the beginning of the worst two years of her life, since everyone in her 8th grade class went to the same high school as Ben, Brian, and Jo did. Haley had suffered depression and had been so close to doing drugs had it not been for Ben who had walked in on her lighting up a joint. Karen had never made up with Haley, but had proceeded to go on spreading rumors about Haley and turning the whole school against her, except Ben and Brian.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Yep, she thought remorsefully, life had been hell. But I'm still sorry. I wish Karen would've just listened to me or at least John, her other best friend, but they hadn't. They had just turned their backs on me and had ignored me like I was a stranger. But it's over now. I'm going to start making friends and hope for the best. There's no other way but up from here. Feeling moisture build up behind her eyes, Haley started blinking and hoped she wouldn't start crying now. Here before everyone, but luck was against her and two little streams of water fell from her eyes and droplets fell unto her paper.  
  
Curious glances were thrown her way, and when Haley looked around, there was only one pair of eyes on her. The eyes, a color she couldn't put a name to, belonged to the boy/man she had encountered yesterday. But today, instead of looking haughtily at her, his eyes were filled with concern. Then just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced with apathy. Haley, feeling a bit shaken with such a rapid change in him, shifted in her seat and looked away. When she looked to her left again, he didn't care to acknowledge her, and downright rudely ignored her. Oh well, it's not like he cared, thought Haley as she turned back to her work and wiped her now dry eyes. 


	3. new friends

Ch. 3  
  
AU.  
  
When the bell rang, Haley walked out the door of chemistry as fast as she could. She needed to get her history books and get to class, which was on the other side of the school, in less than, now 5 minutes.  
  
Freaking out, Haley thought as she ran to her locker, flung it open, and quickly grabbed her things. Great! Just great! I'm late on my second day of school!  
  
Haley quickly turned towards the direction of her history class and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Then, she slammed into a brick wall. A brick wall? How the heck did she not see it? Haley, you're losing it. Confused, Haley finally looked at her surroundings. And at the guy in front of her. Guy? So no brick wall? Wow. He's all built and.  
  
Haley quickly brought herself to. "Watch where you're going."  
  
He-who-had-no-name gruffly said. "Uh, sorry." Haley mumbled quickly and softly shifting her eyes to the floor.  
  
He was so tall, probably 6'1" compared to Haley's 5'2". I feel like Jack next to the beanstalk, She thought, but tried not to show her emotions when he stared at her quizzically.  
  
Haley looked up for a second, then realized who it was. Smart Haley, you should've watched where you were going. "Uh, aren't you going to go to class?" He asked, looking at the petite brunette in front of him. "Yea."  
  
Then it was quiet. Haley made no move to leave nor did he. Then surprising them both, the bell rang. "Shoot! Uh sorry about running into you. Bye."  
  
And with that Haley ran off in the direction of her history class as he-who- had-no-name stared after her.  
  
She arrived late to class and sat down hastily in a nearby seat. Why can't I ever choose where I sit? Begrudgingly, Haley shook it off and took out her books and paper.  
  
During history, Haley couldn't concentrate. Who had she run into? She felt like she'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but she didn't know if it had been in her dreams or if it was real. Yea, probably belongs to my knight- in-shining-armor. I wish.  
  
Breaking her out of her thoughts came a tap on her back. Groaning at the possibility that it was Katie or whatever putting a sign on her back, she ignored it. It was fine for a mere ten seconds when whoever it was tapped her again. Maybe if I ignore her, she'll pick on someone else she doesn't like and leave me the heck alone, Haley hoped and prayed. But no such luck.  
  
The tapping came again and this time Haley spun around quickly catching the person off guard.  
  
Realizing it was Gina, she managed a smile. "Hey. You scared me for a second. I didn't know you were in my class." Gina said smiling genuinely.  
  
"Yea." Said Haley feeling better that it wasn't Katie. "Well, I'd like you to meet some of my friends." And without waiting for Haley to respond, Gina went on to introduce them. "That's Grace."  
  
Pointing at a redhead who waved at her and settled back reading her book. "And that's Naomi." Pointing at a blonde in a mini skirt, who glanced at Haley and gave her a quick smile and went back to her work. "There's Gretchen." Looking at the girl, she noticed a silver ring on Gretchen's left hand on the wedding finger. "she's promised to be married, although she's only been going out with Jared for a year."  
  
"Now, moving on. The girl over there is Sheri." Following Gina's finger, Haley saw a skinny freckled girl who looked like those goody-good types.  
  
But Haley's opinion stopped once Sheri looked up and gave her a dimpled smile. Sheri was really pretty with sandy brunette hair. I wish I was as pretty as her. Hopefully, I'll be one day, Haley thought. "she's going out with Fare, Nathan's best friend. Well, so what do you think?"  
  
"Well, they seem nice. Oh I forgot to thank you for saving me in English today." Answered Haley happy that she was making friends. "Oh it was nothing. Katie and her friends are really annoying. They love picking on freshmen and spreading gossip. Don't worry about them. When you have us, we'll keep you safe." Replied Gina, giving Haley a pat on the back and then turning back to her work.  
  
And for once, Haley felt genuinely accepted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!! [and I posted this at ONE TREE HILL MESSAGE BOARD AND at the other oth fan site.so please don't get confused!!! Thanks!] 


	4. fight!

Thanks for the reviews!! I really appreciate it!! HAPPY READING!!!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
After history came lunch.  
  
Yep, it's been awhile since I had friends. It's like a whole new feeling. Oh, I hope this doesn't fall, she thought trying to get her books as quickly as possible without making them wait.  
  
Gina and her friends waited for Haley to finish getting her stuff from her locker and started in depth introductions. Grace went first, then Naomi, and so on. By the time they were done, Haley felt like she had known them for a long time. They were so accepting of her.  
  
"So Haley, why'd you come to Tree Hill?" asked Naomi, wondering why Haley would abandon a big city to come and live in an almost isolated city like Tree Hill. "Well, I was having trouble." started Haley and she told them her whole story, trusting them even though she had known them for a total of forty minutes.  
  
When she finished, she saw that every one of them was looking at her with sympathy, but no pity. She hated when people gave her pity, but she saw none in her new friends.  
  
Each one of her friends gave her a hug and Grace even cried a little for Haley. Haley gave a small smile, greatly moved at how much they seemed to care for her.  
  
"Well, moving on to happier topics. How is life here in Tree Hill? So far I haven't seen anything great happening." Haley said trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Well, they're having cheerleading tryouts and the guys are trying out for basketball. We're all on the team for cheerleading and Sheri here is the co-captain along with Peyton." Replied Gretchen. "You should try out."  
  
"yea. You should." Urged everyone else. They all liked Haley and now they liked her even more since she was strong and caring.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm not much of a cheer-er. I'll think about it and get back to you guys on that one." Replied Haley, smiling.  
  
The group had been walking around and finally picked a small patch of grass to sit on, forming a little circle. They took out their lunch and shared with each other. Telling jokes and laughing, the girls finished their food. As they were getting up, they heard a "AHEM" behind them and turned around.  
  
Behind them was a group of both guys and girls, who apparently were jocks and cheerleaders.  
  
One of the girls, a small brunette with a dimple, smiled at them cheekily and said, "Hope you practiced over summer since you're going to get one hell of a competition for the captain's spot, Sheri."  
  
"Who's going against her? You?" retorted Gina. "No, but Peyton is" glancing at the blonde next to her, she went on "she'll be captain this year and the next and then again when we're seniors."  
  
"Haha. What a joke. Sheri's better than all of us combined. Stop dreaming, Brooke." Replied Gretchen, rolling her eyes. "Well we'll see about that." Then spotting Haley, Brooke asked, "Aren't you in my English class? You're the girl who sat in Nathan's seat without his permission, aren't ya? If you're trying out for cheerleading, well good luck. You'll need it." Haley, fuming, retorted, "Whatever. I'll probably beat your @$$ and leave you crying on the floor."  
  
Everyone around her stared a little shocked, and Haley herself was shocked as well. Where had all this confidence come from? Recovering from her surprise, Peyton asked, "you don't know who we are do you?"  
  
"Bimbos? Dumb jocks? Which one?" bit back Haley. "Just because you're new doesn't mean that we'll lay some slack. Better watch your back. Your friends may not always be there helping you." Warned Peyton. Then motioning for her crew to follow her, she set off for the cafeteria.  
  
"Don't worry about her Haley. She won't do anything to you. We'll help you." Smiling, Haley looked at them and said, "Yea. Thanks. I hope you make it though Sheri." Then getting their books and backpacks, walked to their next classes. "Meet you in the front Haley." Yelled Sheri. "Bring your cd's Gina." Yelled Gretchen. Then they all parted ways.  
  
In her last class, French, Haley thought about being in cheerleading. If I'm in the cheer squad then I'll have more opportunities to be with my new friends. Hmmm.. Yea, I'll join, but I don't even know how to cheer, let alone do the jumps. Guess I'll ask them to help me. Then Haley finished her French work and packed her bag; ready to leave once the bell rang.  
  
~~~~  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED!!! Please review! ^_^" thanks! 


	5. runin

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thanks to my beta reader for this story!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! And please review! ^_^" Thanks! -marg.  
  
CH. 5  
  
Haley was out the door as soon as the bell started ringing.  
  
She was excited since Naomi told her that they'd all be going out to eat and hang out. She hadn't felt this giddy since forever!  
  
iWell it feels like forever.No more time for bad thoughts! It's time to start being the new and improved Haley./i Haley thought smiling a little.  
  
Haley quickened her pace, while staring at her agenda, trying to figure out what books she had to take home.  
  
Then twice in one day, she rammed into a wall.  
  
Except this time, it really was a wall.  
  
Laughing a little, Haley picked up her books and walked a little less briskly towards her locker.  
  
iExpect the unexpected/i, the random thought popping into her mind.  
  
Wondering why she suddenly thought that now of all times, she glanced at her watch and noticed that it was ten minutes after the bell had rung.  
  
iHope I'm not late. Hope they wait for me/i, thought Haley trying to quicken her pace.  
  
She finally reached her locker and grabbed the necessary items. Then she slammed the locker door, bringing passerbys staring at her weirdly.  
  
Sheepishly she grinned and ran towards the open front door of the school. Getting ready to push the doors open with her hands, she ran faster with arms in front of her.  
  
Then unexpectedly, the doors flung open and in walked the guy she had run into this morning.  
  
BUT, Haley couldn't stop running. She had been caught so off guard, that she hadn't thought about stopping at all.  
  
He hadn't seen her running towards him so when a pair of hands rammed right into his chest, he budged a little, but no harm done.  
  
Haley had almost fallen so she had grabbed his shirt. bUNEXPECTEDLY./b Doing so, she had pulled him towards her and shockingly, he had put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
  
She quickly regained her balance, mentally scolding herself for being such a clutz.  
  
Still shocked that she had run into him, twice in one day, she tried to move around him towards her awaiting friends without looking at him bAND DEFINITELY/b without touching him.  
  
Haley tried moving to the left, but he went the same way.  
  
Then, thinking that he wanted to go that way, Haley moved back to her right, and watched as he did the same thing.  
  
A little annoyed, she waited till he moved or did something so she could pass through, but with him not moving at all, there was absolutely no way she would be able to reach her friends in time.  
  
Haley stared a little at the ground, and when she had mustered up all the courage she had, she asked, "Are you going to move or what? Because you're in my way."  
  
"Well, you're in mine, but you don't see me complaining." He replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
"I don't know who you are, nor do I care right now, so could you move? I have to get out there," Haley said, motioning towards the front lawn where her friends were sprawled out on the grass.  
  
He followed her gaze and realized that she was the one who had told Brooke and Peyton to "shove it" and hadn't cowered in fear.  
  
Turning back, he smiled and said, "Oh, so that's who you are. You looked familiar. You're that girl who had guts to stand up to Brooke and Peyton. You're also that girl who took my seat AND ran into me today."  
  
Smirking a little at her obvious annoyance, he leaned back on the doorway. "Well, MR. HOT-SHOT, I guess word travels fast. Well, you're wasting my time. They're waiting for ME out there. So move." Haley replied, debating whether to shove him aside or call her friends to help her move this obviously stupid person in front of her.  
  
"Actually I was there behind Brooke and Peyton. Don't take it the wrong way. They're just messing with you. Besides I think you could take care of yourself just fine." He said, looking her up and down.  
  
But at this point, Haley had come to her conclusion. Not caring, she shoved him aside and walked out the door. He was a little shaken by the fact that someone had dared to push him AND ignore what he said, but recovered quickly.  
  
Staring at her twice in one day walking away from him, he yelled, "It was nice meeting you. By the way, my name's Nathan! NOT Mr. Hot-shot!"  
  
Haley heard him while she was running towards her friends and quickly turned around. "That's great! Like I said, I don't care!"  
  
And with that she spun back around walking towards her now smirking friends.  
  
~~ PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you liked it!! 


	6. guys and more guys

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry for not updating sooner! HOPE YOU LIKE! And any suggestions are GREATLY appreciated! Please review! Thanks! -marg!  
  
Ch. 6  
  
By the time Haley reached them, she was huffing. She had seen everyone turn around and stare at Haley and then Nathan and then back again. Turning to glare at him, she was a little surprised to find him gone.  
  
Huffing yet again, she turned towards her friends who were grinning with their bright white teeth and making her blind. "What are you guys smiling about?" inquired Haley, a little curious.  
  
"So I take it you met Nathan Scott?" asked Naomi, glancing at her perfectly done nails, grinning a little too widely.  
  
"Yea, so what's it to you? All of you?" taking in the fact that all of them were grinning too widely and staring at her.  
  
Biting her cheek, Gretchen humorously answered, "You guys sounded like a married couple."  
  
Haley, puzzled, saw the other girls trying to stifle their giggles, and Gina just laughing out loud. "Haha, you guys just crack me up." Haley stated sarcastically. "Really, I don't get what was so funny about that."  
  
Sobering up a little, Gina looked at Haley and said, "It was just the way he looked to desperate to get your attention. Seems like Peyton's not giving him any."  
  
As the whole group erupted in laughter, Haley suddenly remembered what she had been meaning to ask the girls all along. "Um, would you all mind if you guys helped me learn to cheer? I mean it's not that hard right? So I could get it down in like a week?" Haley asked, hopefully.  
  
Grace, who was the group's little mother, said, "Of course we'll help you. Starting today. Right after we go to the park, then we'll go to Naomi's house and practice." The other girls nodded, affirming her plans, and Haley grinned a large grin.  
  
Naomi led the way to her convertible, where Gina's Porsche stood right beside it. Stunned, Haley stood dumbfounded at the cars, gazing longingly at them both. Seeing Haley's stare, Naomi laughing said, "Haley you can ride my car on the way to the park and the way back, you can ride Gina's."  
  
Nodding her head till it was almost going to fall off, Haley hopped into the backseat of the convertible and Gretchen settled herself in the front. In the other car, Gina was behind the wheel with Grace and Sheri in the back.  
  
As they parked their cars, Sheri spotted Brooke and Peyton with their crew in the basketball courts watching Nathan, Jared, and the other guys play basketball. "Oh no. They're here and they're watching Gretch's man."  
  
Gina gazed in their direction, and seeming unfazed replied, "We can take them on. Gretch could tear their eyes out." Nodding Sheri got out of the car and walked towards Naomi's car, preparing her "caution" speech.  
  
After Sheri had told Gretchen to not blow up at the sight of Brooke mentally undressing her man, the whole gang had walked towards the basketball courts.  
  
The players seeing the girls approaching stopped the game and allowed Fare, a 6 foot tall blonde in a wife beater, and Jared, a 6'1" brunette in a tank, to walk over to them. The guys gave Sheri and Gretchen a hug before moving on to hug the rest of the girls, but they stopped when they reached Haley.  
  
A little confused, Fare stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Fare, Sheri's boyfriend. So you're the new girl we heard about from Nathan, ey?" "I guess. Why do you want to know?" asked Haley, wondering what Nathan had said about her.  
  
"Heard you gave Nathan quite a fight. First girl to ever do that, so I give you props. Took guts." Replied Jared, pointing at Nathan while talking. Jared looked at her with respect and shook Haley's hand.  
  
"Well, guys, enough of these introductions. Introduce Haley to the rest of guys while we head over to the trees over there." Said Gina, pointing at the trees on the edge of the courts.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'll go over there with you guys. I don't have to know those guys. I'm fine with only knowing you girls. So thanks, but I'll pass." Stammered Haley, wondering what Gina was up to and not wanting to find out.  
  
"No, Haley, you should meet them. We don't know them as well as Jared and Fare do so we'll let them introduce you to them. Afterwards, you can come back to us." Soothed Grace, trying not to smile.  
  
Haley, looking defeated, allowed Jared and Fare lead her towards the group of guys, all sweaty and built, waiting for Jared and Fare. Haley, seeing their height and unwavering stares, started to feel small and a piece of morsel. Haley started to turn towards where the girls had settled down and were watching her, but Jared saw her doing so, and took her wrist into his hand and pulled her towards them.  
  
Haley, sighing, looked ahead of her towards the guys, and saw Nathan first, whose face had stuck out from the group of guys.  
  
[i]Oh no. And why is he smirking?[/i]  
  
Groaning a little, Haley continued her little "journey" towards the group of guys.  
  
~~ good or bad? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks! 


	7. ch 7

Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like! HAPPY READING! -marg.  
  
Ch. 7  
  
He was standing there smirking, acting like as if he was a god, Apollo to be exact.  
  
Groaning, Haley thought [i]Why did I have to see HIM first? Why couldn't I have looked at the guy next to him, who is pretty cute. Why, oh why?[/i]  
  
Really wanting to leave now, Haley hoped that Jared would let go of her wrist. Wishing with all her might, Haley looked from face to face of the guys who were standing about 4 feet in front of her.  
  
She made sure to skip Nathan's face, and saw that they were all smirking slightly at her. Wondering what they were staring at, she inquired, "What? Is there something on my face? What's so funny?"  
  
Nathan, who had been watching her the whole time, answered, "Nothing. It's just that you look like we're going to bite your head off. We don't bite. I promise."  
  
During this interaction, Jared had let go of her wrist, which had allowed Haley to stand arms crossed in front of her chest, in an annoyed stance. "And why would I trust you? You're probably nothing but an irritating, airhead, who thinks of nothing but girls, girls, sex, then girls." Haley retorted, earning a glare from Nathan and laughs from the other guys.  
  
They were having a little glaring contest, and Haley was about to win, when one of the guys with blonde hair next to Nathan piped up. "Well, we haven't been introduced, but hi, I'm Lucas Scott. Nathan and I are brothers."  
  
"Hi, I'm Haley James. I'm new here." smiled Haley.  
  
"Yea. We know who you are. You're the girl who bit off Peyton's and Brooke's head." Answered Lucas.  
  
"Geez. Does news spread that quickly? All of you have nothing better to talk about?" Haley retorted, a bit bothered that everyone she had been introduced to so far had known her before her introduction.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Some of us were all there, like Nathan, and they told us about it." Answered another guy, who stood, dripping with sweat, next to Nathan, smiling at her. "Hi, I'm Josh Rewtur."  
  
"So I'm guessing I now have a fan base?" asked Haley, raising one perfectly tweaked eyebrow, smirked.  
  
"You wish, princess." Answered Brooke, who had watched the whole interaction, and was annoyed that the guys weren't paying attention to her at all.  
  
"Who was talking to you?" asked Jared, shooting her a glare.  
  
Brushing off that comment, Brooke got up from the bench and walked over to where Haley stood.  
  
"Who do you think you are coming over here and taking charge like you own this place? Stay away from the guys." Warned Brooke, hooking her arm with one of the guys, surprising him.  
  
"You don't own them and it looks like they don't want you here, so I suggest that you go away." Haley suggested, seeing gratitude in Jared, Fare, Lucas, and Nathan's faces.  
  
"Yea, go away Brooke." Nathan said sternly.  
  
"Aw, you don't mean that do you? Of course not. You wouldn't talk that way to your girlfriend's best friend would you? Of course you wouldn't." said Brooke, smiling ever too sweetly at him.  
  
"I believe he just did." Answered Lucas, getting smirks from the rest of the guys.  
  
"Okay then. I see that I'm not wanted right now, but I'll come back later when princess here is gone." Brooke said, walking back to Peyton, who was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Peyt, what are you rolling your eyes for?" asked Brooke.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Leave the girl alone. She's just getting to know the guys." Answered Peyton, looking in Nathan's direction, surprised to find him staring at Haley.  
  
The guys were laughing with Haley over something, which made Peyton feel a little jealous. They hadn't accepted her so easily. They had finally accepted her only because she had been a cheerleader. But pushing that thought aside, she listened to Brooke's banter.  
  
"But Peyt, aren't you jealous that Nathan's looking at her?"  
  
"He wouldn't. He loves me."  
  
"Ok, Peyt. Could you be a little more trusting?" asked Brooke, pouting and a little disgusted.  
  
"Whatever. Just leave her alone. It's not like she's intruding into our territory. The guys aren't ours." Said Peyton, exasperated knowing that the argument was heading no where.  
  
"Well, Nathan's yours. Make sure she doesn't touch him. You wouldn't want to lose to loser girl over there."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Peyton looked at Nathan who was grinning at Haley, and Haley was smiling at the attention she was receiving from the guys.  
  
Now feeling more jealous and somewhat scared that she'd lose Nathan, she turned back towards a smiling Brooke and said, "Oh yeah. I'll keep my eye on him. He won't ever cheat on me."  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry, that girl is no match for Peyton. You have NOTHING to worry about." Said Brooke happily, happy that she had turned Peyton's heart against Haley.  
  
"I never said I had anything to worry about." Replied Peyton a little too quickly.  
  
"Right." Brooke replied, shaking her head a little at her friend. Then they both turned towards Haley and the guys and watched them from afar. 


	8. getting to meet the guys

Here's ch. 8. Thanks for reviewing, I can handle helpful criticism ^ ^" so feel free to say what you don't like about it, too. –marg.  
  
~~  
  
Haley had found out who the rest of the guys were and was laughing at Jared and Lucas bickering over who was a better basketball player. They were sizing each other up, and giving each other the "evil eye," which managed to crack all the guys up.  
  
"I'm better than you are," argued Jared triumphantly. "Nope, I don't think so. I balled you up last time, remember? 3-20. So now who's the master?" asked Lucas.  
  
"Neither one of you. You guys know Nathan is much better both of you combined," praised Josh. Receiving a nod from the rest of the guys, Josh wondered, "Are we gonna go back and play or what?"  
  
"Excuse our impatient friend," said Fare, shoving Josh aside. "He just wants to show off his non-existent skills."  
  
Patting Josh in a mocking way, Fare suggested that the rest of the guys start playing so that he and Jared could hang out with Gretchen and Sheri afterwards.  
  
Understanding, the guys headed back towards the courts, but not before Lucas called out, "Haley, tell me who's better ok? Jared or me. Pay close attention." Waving her hand, Haley started heading back towards Gina and the rest of the girls.  
  
She had yet to take 10 steps when she heard a person clearing his throat. Surprised that anyone was still there, Haley turned around and looked up towards Nathan's expecting face. "What are you waiting for? Go play with your friends. Looks like they're expecting you." Nathan saw that she was right, all the guys were staring in their direction wondering why their star player wasn't coming unto the courts.  
  
"Well, they can wait."  
  
"Uh, okay. I'd love to stay and hear what "his highness" has to say, but can this wait? I want to get back to my friends."  
  
"No."  
  
Annoyed, Haley waited for him to say more, but hearing nothing, she talked first. "What do you need? You know, I'm not a servant that you could command to 'come' or 'go.'" Receiving a blank stare, she went on, "If you don't need anything then I'm heading over there."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Haley walked towards a smiling group of girls, who were either staring in her direction or in the direction of the courts.  
  
When Haley had reached them, Gina asked, too casually, "SO, what did you and Nathan talk about, all alone? Anything interesting?"  
  
"No. He was just being his condescending self. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Gina opened her mouth to ask another question to quench her curiosity, but Sheri beat her to it. "How'd you like the guys? See any you like?"  
  
Grinning, Haley answered, "Yea. Lucas seems nice. So does Josh. Too bad Fare and Jared are taken."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Gretchen said, "Yeah. Too bad for you huh? Haha, they're the best. Sorry for snatching them away." Laughing Haley told them about the bickering between Jared and Lucas, which had all the girls turning towards the courts, also being watched by Brooke and Peyton.  
  
"So who do you think will win, Haley? I think Gretch's man would."  
  
"Of course he will. My sweetie is the best. Okay, not as good as Nathan, but still"  
  
That was when Haley snapped. "Why does everyone praise him like he's king or a god?! He's so aggravating! I don't see anything great about him! What do you guys see so maybe I'll look out for those too."  
  
Smirking, Naomi answered, "Well, he is hot and built. He's the best player around. Just watch him."  
  
And with that, the rest of the girls fell silent, watching the game, cheering when someone scored. In the end, Nathan's team won, thanks to Nathan, which happened to have Lucas on it.  
  
Gretchen, who had wanted Jared to win, pouted and headed over to her now sweating boyfriend/fiancé. Sheri, applauding Fare's efforts to keep the ball away from Nathan, ran to him, and despite all the sweat, hugged him proudly.  
  
Spotting Lucas, Grace nudged Haley. Haley had admitted that she had thought Lucas the cutest out of all of the guys, with the exceptions of Jared and Fare, just to appease her friends.  
  
Haley walked towards Lucas, who was conversing with Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke. Not wanting to turn around, since she had walked all the way over there, Haley walked up to Lucas and congratulated him.  
  
"Nice game. You played really well out there." Smiling, Lucas asked, "Thanks. But who'd you think was better? Me, huh?"  
  
Laughing, Haley nodded her head. "Hey, Jared!" bringing Jared out of his heavy lip lock with Gretchen. Shaking his head, Lucas yelled, "Haley thinks I'm better than you! So there!"  
  
Shaking his head, Jared turned back towards Gretchen who, bringing his gaze unto her, whispered, "Don't worry. You're still my basketball superstar." Jared's heart burst with joy, and started kissing her.  
  
Turning their heads away to give them privacy, Lucas asked, "What are you doing afterwards? Want to join us?"  
  
"No she doesn't." came Nathan's harsh reply. The rest of them had been standing there watching the whole interaction between Lucas and Haley. "She has somewhere else to be."  
  
"And how would you know that?" asked Peyton, curious.  
  
"I don't. But seeing that Gina, Grace, and Naomi are staring this way, I could only reach this conclusion."  
  
"Maybe." Came Haley's reply. "But he's right. I should get going." "Yes! Finally!" yelled Brooke, finally happy. Shooting her the iciest glare, Haley gave them a wave and walked off.  
  
"Man, she's cute. What do you think, Nathan?" asked Lucas, staring at Haley's retreating form.  
  
"What Nathan thinks about Haley is nothing. He shouldn't be thinking anything about Haley, when Peyton is standing here right next to him." Said Brooke, getting Peyton's eye roll, Nathan's shake, and Lucas's annoyed glance.  
  
"Whatever. So are we going or what? I'm hungry." Demanded Nathan, patting his stomach.  
  
Laughing, Peyton smacked his arm. "You're always hungry, but yea, we should get going too." Then the four of them turned towards Nathan's car, and walked off.  
  
~~ hope you liked! –marg. 


	9. hopefully not cliche

Sorry for not updating in a really long time, but I had updated at the One Tree Hill Central board. However I had forgotten about updating, so sorry about that.

Hopefully this is not cliché because I had written this a long time ago, just hadn't updated at Oh, the story will get better. I promise. As always, thanks for reading! -marg.

**CH. 9**

"Why don't we try cheers? Cheer loudly and smile beautifully." Coached Naomi. Gina, Naomi, Gretchen, Sheri, Grace, and Haley were all lounging in Naomi's grassy front lawn.

"Follow me, 'Go Ravens! Go, Go Ravens!'" said Naomi, jumping up and down, shaking imaginary pompoms with a large grin.

Rolling her eyes, Haley said, "That's it? Ok. Piece of cake!"

Haley got up, dusted off her pants, and did it perfectly.

"Wow. You have cheer blood running through your veins." Praised Grace.

"Yea. Did you cheer before?" asked Sheri.

"Nah. This seems easy though. Is that all we're going to do? 'Go Ravens!'?"

"No. Just wanted to see how fast you'd learn. Since you can cheer, we'll teach you more cheers later. Now, time for jumps and routines." Said Gina, getting up.

For the next 2 hours, Haley learned and perfected every routine.

"Wow, Haley! You'll make such a GREAT cheerleader!!! A little more practice and you'll be better than the rest of us in no time!" congratulated Naomi. "I wish I was a great learner as you are."

"So now we're done?" asked Haley walking to the concrete to sit down.

"Yea. We'll do more after school tomorrow." Said Gretchen.

"Well, Sheri and I have to go. We promised Jared and Fare that we'd go out tonight, so see ya." With that, they walked off towards Gretchen's house.

"SO I guess it's just us." Said Gina, looking around. "Want to do something else? Watch a movie maybe? Stalk the guys?"

Hearing the last option, Haley turned around shocked. "Stalk the guys? Which guys? And why?"

Laughing, Grace said, "Well, it's just for fun. Well, all the basketball players. It's actually pretty funny. Besides, it's more for Naomi's benefit. She has a crush on Josh."

Smiling slyly, Naomi said, "Yea. It's fun. He was surprised that one time that we ended up in the same places that whole night. We had a great laugh."

Haley answered, "That sounds fun, but I have to go finish up on my calculus homework. Mr. Snork decided to give us a load of homework. Just remember to tell me about it tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you need a ride home though?" asked Gina.

"No it's okay. My house is probably a few blocks down, so no, but thanks," answered Haley, who waved and walked off towards the direction of her house. By the time Haley had crossed the street, the other girls had gotten into Gina's and Naomi's cars and headed off, after seeing that Haley had gotten safely across the street.

Haley had walked a few blocks before realizing that she had gone the wrong way. "Oh great Haley. You didn't even bother to look at the street signs. The sun's going down fast. Yea, real smart Haley."

Meandering around, Haley finally got to a cross street and sighed. "Yup. Real great. My house is on the other side of town." Then she turned around and put her headphones on. By the time she had gotten halfway, she saw a shadow in the distance, but she ignored it and quickened her pace.

When she reached the spot that the shadow had been in, she felt a hand quickly jerk her arm and clamp a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream. Do as I say and it won't hurt." Said a slithery voice next to her ear.

Freaked out, Haley screamed once the hand was off her mouth.

The intruder clamped his hand firmly over her mouth. "Don't even try it again." Then he started to push her towards his car. _Oh, please. SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! O my god! I'm going to die or…NOOOO!!! I don't want either!! AH! Someone please help me!!_ Like an answer to her prayers she heard a few voices in the distance heading their way.

Managing to free her hand, she freed her mouth from the man's grip and she SCREAMED. And SCREAMED, and SCREAMED before she was hit in the back of her head with the butt of a gun.

Meanwhile

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Nathan? You mean Lucas here bragging? Yea I heard that." Answered Peyton, getting a jab from Lucas.

"No, didn't you guys hear a scream?"

"Nope. You must be delirious. Peyton you sure Nathan doesn't do drugs?" Asked Brooke, earning a glare from both Peyton and Nathan.

_SCREAM!_

"Hear that?" asked Nathan exasperately.

"Yea. Let's go check it out," answered Luke, running off with Nathan towards the scream.

"It's okay! We'll be right here, until you guys get back!" called Brooke after them, heading towards a bench.

Seeing the man half-carrying Haley towards his car, Luke and Nathan started running faster.

"Hey! Put her down!…Hey!" yelled Nathan, feeling the lactic acid in his body.

"Hey! Hey!" yelled Lucas/Luke. The man dropped Haley and sped off in his beat up car.

"Check on Haley. I'm going after this guy," yelled Luke after him.

Not having to hear that twice, Nathan dropped down beside Haley.

Gathering her in his arms, he sat down and tried to get her to wake, after checking that she had a strong pulse. Worried, Nathan unconsciously started to run his fingers through her hair and patted her cheeks.

"Wake up. Come on, please wake up. … Tough day, huh?" Nathan started, seeing that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. "So, Haley James, why'd you move here? What are your secrets?"

Haley wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, so Nathan holding her, started to get up. "Wow. DO you eat anything? You're as light as a feather."

Chuckling, Nathan headed back towards the girls.

Haley shifted in his arms, so he looked down to Haley's open, glaring eyes. "Why are you carrying me?" "Well, princess. We, Lucas and I, chased the guy, who had almost gotten you into his car, away. And you were out of it, so while Lucas chased down the guy, I tried to get you to wake. Since you stubbornly didn't wake, I was going to carry you to my car."

"Oh." Paused Haley. "Wait, how could I stubbornly not wake? I was unconscious. Of course I can't wake up expectedly."

Rolling his eyes, Nathan retorted, "SO you want me to put you down? Want to walk towards my car? Think you can?"

Sheepishly, Haley, who was tired, answered, "No. Sorry. Carry me to your car."

"What am I, your servant?" asked Nathan smiling.

"Yup. But I like you carrying me. I don't have to walk and I'm tired, so thanks a lot." With that Haley, nestled a little closer into Nathan's chest and dozed off.

Unconsciously clutching her a little closer, Nathan changed his direction from Peyton to his car.

Meanwhile, Brooke spotted them and exclaimed, "Why is Nathan holding Haley? He's carrying her and her backpack in on his shoulders."

Peyton, little shaken up, stared at her boyfriend, shocked. "Yea. Why is he carrying her? And where is Lucas?"

Brooke got up first heading towards Nathan, with Peyton sauntering behind. "Peyton, you should get a firmer grip on your boy, cause I think that girl's gonna steal him away, if things go on like this."

Peyton answered, "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go home. No more fighting 'til tomorrow."

Brooke frowned and answered, "Okay. So we'll just ask him why and then we'll go home? But I wanted to fight her."

Peyton rolled her eyes and gazed away. "Why don't we head back to where we were sitting and wait for Lucas? That way we can ask Nathan when he comes back for us."

Brooke frowned dejectedly, "Peyton, sometimes you are so not fun. Okay fine. Geez, don't have to glare at me all the time." Then, they both headed towards the bench and sat down.


	10. chapter 10

_Sorry, I know this story is trudging on, VERY SLOWLY, but I need a basis for a story, I really can't have Nathan and Haley together, just like that. That would be pretty fun though. So sorry about that. And now I'm finally updating quickly. Hope I didn't make you all wait too long. –MARG._

Ch. 10

-In the parking lot-

Nathan tried fishing into his pockets, while holding Haley taught against him, but he was failing miserably. He shifted Haley's weight unto his left arm, while his right hand, somewhat free, almost grasped the tip of his keys in his right pocket. By this time, he had shifted Haley's whole weight unto each arm too many times that the circulation into his arms was getting cut off. But instead of resorting to waking the sleeping beauty in his arms, Nathan tried another resort. This time, Nathan finally realized that if he sat down on the curb and put Haley into his lap, he'd have an easier time getting to his keys.

_Why I figure this out now is beyond me. I'd have saved myself a lot of trouble…I could have just waken her up, but she looks so peaceful nestled in my arms, _Nathan thought as he gazed on Haley's sleeping form, while walking to the curb to test his theory.

Finally getting his keys out his pocket, Nathan tried to stand up.

_This is getting harder and harder by the second. Maybe I should just wake her up._ Nathan thought, sitting on the curb with Haley in his arms and his keys in his hand.

Not giving that idea an another thought, Nathan brushed it off and tried to stand up again, failing, again.

"Okay. I'm running out of ideas. Let's see, I could set her down and get up, or I could try getting up again." Nathan thought aloud, ignoring the questioning glances he received from a couple walking towards their car.

Gazing down at Haley when he felt her shift, Nathan hoped he hadn't awoken her.

Haley shifted so that she was now staring right at Nathan. Smiling shyly, Haley started, "Hey. I can get up if I'm too heavy for you."

Scoffing Nathan answered, "Heavy? Are you kidding me?" Haley quirked an eyebrow, while Nathan went on, "You're as light as a feather. Are you sure you eat?"

Haley smiled softly. She jokingly asked, "Is that a compliment? Or is that a way to get into my bed?"

Insulted, Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Get you into my bed? I have a girlfriend, thank you very much. I don't want you, you wish I wanted you."

Angry, Haley sat up on Nathan's lap. "Well, excuse me. I was just joking. Trying to break the ice you know?"

Nathan relaxed himself a little as he sheepishly replied, "Oh, sorry. I just thought-"

"No, you weren't thinking." Haley corrected, narrowing her eyes at him, getting out of his lap.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions." Nathan pleaded, pulling on Haley's wrist before she could walk away. "Please accept my apology. I'm sorry, goodness."

Haley freed herself from his grip, and answered, "Okay. I'll accept that one, but on one condition."

"And what might that be?"

Smiling, Haley answered, "That you give me a ride home."

"I was going to give you one anyway," Nathan answered getting up beside Haley. Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders and guided her towards his car, his keys in his hand.

Haley gazing up at his face, questioned, "Oh? Why?"

Smirking, Nathan answered, "Well, if you don't remember what just happened about 30 minutes ago, then let me clarify for you, princess." Smirking bigger when Haley scowled at the princess comment, Nathan stopped at his car. Then he turned towards Haley and said, "You were about to be kidnapped or worse, and Lucas and I saved you. And you were tired and so I carried you here."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Haley answered, "Gee thanks for clarifying, like I almost forgot all that." Looking around in the almost empty parking lot, Haley asked, "So Lucas was here?"

Uncomfortable at the change of topic, Nathan answered, "Yea, he went to chase down the guy. And my girlfriend and her best friend are here too."

Looking around again, Haley asked, "Where? I don't see them."

Noticing that too, Nathan cursed aloud. "Um, I left them over there" he said pointing towards the direction that Peyton and Brooke were at. "I should go get them," he explained, heading off.

Haley, disappointed that he'd leave her alone, answered, "Yeah you should. Thank you for everything after school." She called after him, as he walked away.

Pausing in step, Nathan turned around smiling, "You're welcome." Shifting slightly nervous, Nathan said, "Hey, listen. If you're willing to wait awhile, I could drive you home."

Haley pretended to think about it. "Uh, no thanks. I'd rather not be picked on the whole way home by your girlfriend and her friend, so thanks, but no thanks."

Nathan's smile dropped slightly, "Oh, right. I didn't think about that. Well, I'll apologize for their behavior, though it was more Brooke's fault, than Peyton's."

"Whatever." Haley answered, spotting her books and bag. "I'll see you around." She said, leaving Nathan staring after her, for the third time that day.

_Why are you even caring about another girl? _Nathan berated himself, turning around, sighing loudly. _Remember, you have Peyton, who's way better than some new, loser girl. Remember that. You're lucky._

Shaking his head, confused, Nathan trudged on, wanting to avoid any lectures from Brooke or Peyton. He hoped that Lucas got there in time to save his sorry butt from these two girls.


End file.
